


Haunting Faces

by RomanticSionis



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Minor Character Death, PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticSionis/pseuds/RomanticSionis
Summary: Roman Sionis after years of childhood trauma freed himself. Yet still feels trapped under his parents hold on him, anywhere he goes he sees them mocking him. Or staring at him disapprovingly anytime he fails, he hears their voices. Driving him either further into madness or to become successful than they ever were. Perhaps a mixture of both?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and review~! 
> 
> Believe it or not this story was inspired off a RP starter I made on Amino, originally it was going to be a one-shot till I decided make it into a full story. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys!

Roman was pacing back and forth feeling anxious, his parents were both dead. According to the papers it was a horrible accident. Everyone so far gave him their condolences and he had to play the role of the young man who lost his family. It was so easy, of course he been acting for years just to make his parents happy. Ironic that the thing his parents pushed him to do, in order to seem like good parents was what helped him get away with their murder.

That being said the flashbacks, voices and memories in his mind weren't going away. Even now and then he closed his eyes and he could hear her... laughing. His mother was uncaring, he could get mauled in front of her by an animal and she'd laugh.

Then there was his father. His condisending stare, disappointment in his eyes. It was the last thing he saw in his father's eyes before he set the house ablaze.

_I'm free now... all their money and all they own is mine now. And once more I don't need to deal with their cruelty._

He should be celebrating! At peace, no he wouldn't be at peace not until he found his purpose. His calling, only when he found what it was that made him happy. That would be the moment he can laugh in his parents face. He looked across the room seeing this familiar eyes state back at him, unloving and disappointed. Perhaps in their own failure as parents or the fact it was their own son who killed them. He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to see them gone.

_I'm losing my mind... maybe that's even in death they plan on making my life hell. Perhaps they want to drag me down with them. I'd like to see them try!_

What were they wanting from him? They'd appear and disappear. He wasn't to feel guilt or sympathy for what he did. They deserved it. After all the years of torment, humiliation. He'd never asked anything of them other than they do one small thing. Approve of him, not even that approve of him being her. His one love, the one person he felt something for and the only one who seemed to not reject him.

He snapped back into reality when he heard a knock at the door and looked at it. "Come in!" He called. The door opened and she walked in, beautiful as usual. Behind her he swore he could see his mother staring at him with hatred in her eyes. He ignored her though, she was dead he knew that.

The woman spoke as she walked in looked at Roman. "Roman, we're going to be late!" Circe said seeming annoyed, and went over to him to fix his tie. "Something wrong, you seem nervous?"

"No, no. I'm fine..." He said smiling at her, it was enough to reassure her. While he felt ready to run his business, the faces of his parents still mocked him. It distracted him, so much so it effected his business choices. It didn't take long for his business to start failing and the cracks really started to show when he allowed a makeup product to be released, one that disfigured hundred of women.

The one person he figured would stand beside him through it all didn't. In fact, she had the nerve to argue with him in front of staff in breakup with him. After not too long ago she accepted a marriage proposal. Didn't take long for him to figure out why, Wayne. Bruce Wayne decided to come in play as a hero to 'save' his business. Circe figured she could stay on Bruce's good side when he bought out the company probably jump into bed with him, since he was now the one succeeding. Memories filled his mind.

_"How cute, you think she genuinely loves you. She's only out for you cause of your family."_

His mother's voice echoed in his mind followed by his father's.

_"Call it off Roman! Better yet, tell her you're not going inherit anything and see if she sticks around with than. She'll run along to find the next richest boy!"_

What pissed him off more than anything was they were right. She used him, played with his emotions. At least his parents never pretended to love or care for him. He wasn't going to take anymore humiliation from anyone. And his father had some connections, people still loyal to the Sionis family. He killed his own parents, how hard would killing her be? No, no she deserved worse than that. Would Bruce Wayne or anyone go for a woman who was disfigured?


	2. Haunting Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to get back into writing this originally planned one-shot. Now for this chapter it's a bit of a timeskip with flashbacks in between. Hope you enjoy. Also please review and give me some writing some advice on what you'd like to see for any future stories or chapters.
> 
> Also anything written in italic is his memories or thoughts.

Roman found himself in a position he wasn't sure how he felt about. He found himself leading his mafia, just like his father before him. He knew his father did shady business in the past, the extent of it all he wasn't sure till he picked up where he left off. Even though he been a crime lord for years now, haven proven to be good at it. In fact, ever sense he begun to be successful in his work he hadn't seen his parents faces or heard their voices.

His mind didn't stop wondering to think of things from the past. Circe was gone, but even so he thought about her every now and than. He closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair with mask on. First he recalled the smell of her perfume.

_"Roman! What the hell are you doing!?" Her voice yelled horrified, she was forced to watch as he killed everyone of Bruce's board of directors. She trembled in fear. "Look, look please don't do this baby! I… I still love you. I just needed some space that's it!" She pleaded, will to say or do anything if it meant saving herself._

_Roman looked at her, a mask for her in his hands. "Oh, you do?" She nodded, frantically hoping he believe her. He knelt down in front of her placing a hand on her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "See, when you're crying and terrified like this. You aren't a convincing liar or a pretty one at that." He said put the mask on her. The mask was laced with the same makeup that disfigured so many women. "But when I'm done with you, no one will want you. And then you'll realize a good thing we had!"_

He was pulled out of his memories by a knock on the door, his eyes shoot open and he looked at it. "Come in!" He called, figuring it was one his henchmen. The door opened and a black haired woman walked in. It was Miss Li, his assistant and one he found to be reliable.

"Mister Sionis, I came to inform you the trade deal went smoothly." Hearing that made him feel pleased, he stood up and was about to say something. Suddenly there was commotion going on outside with loud sounds of gunfire.

Roman cursed and headed out see what the hell was going on. The Batman had come, he pulled out his guns about to open fire. When suddenly a smoke pellet was thrown down. He could barely see anything in front him, suddenly he heard something coming at him. He turned and saw the familiar figure coming at him to attack. He quickly fired, one the bullets hitting Batman's side.

He let out a groan and hit Black Mask hard, fighting off the pain seeming to determined to take him down. The hit was hard enough to knock him back a bit, before he could fire or do anything he was again in the back. It seemed like the bat didn't come alone, and he was hit with a blunt object. He collapsed to the ground, getting hit one more time resulting in him passing out.

By the time he came too he was locked up in a cell. His mask gone and his head hurting of course. He was laying in a bed and it took him awhile to register where he was. Once he realized where he cursed. "God damn it!" Arkham, of course they'd put him back here. With all the other lunatics.

He heard footsteps, three sets of footsteps followed by the jingle of keys and a carefree whistle. Two guards were walking by escorting a familiar green-haired clown. Suddenly, the guard turned and were walking toward the cell with Joker in tow. He seemed to be beaten up as well. The guards unlocked Romans cell, uncuffing Joker before throwing him in.

They were rather quick to slam it shut and lock it back up before walking out. Before Roman could protest Joker spoke. "Oh goodie I get a cellmate!" He said looked at him, it took a minute for Joker to recognize him. "And it's Blackie Maskie… so weird seeing you without your mask on." He said before going to other bed and getting on it and stretched laying back.

Roman didn't say anything and looked back to the cell door, he saw people that weren't there before. Standing behind the bars and staring directly at them, they were smirking at him. As if they were mocking his failure and his lost against the Batman. He closed his eyes and opened them, to find them still there. Were they real people, who just looked like his parents?

Joker laid on the bed, whistling a bit casually, he took notice of Roman staring out the cell. "What are you staring at?" He said and sat up thinking perhaps he was staring at the cell across from there but saw no one. The cell across from the was empty. He stood to approach the cell door and look to see if he saw someone down the hall. No one, he looked back at Black Mask. "Oh, making a plan to escape or to cause trouble?" He asked, hoping for some amusement or form of entertainment.

"You… don't see them?" He spoke so quietly Joker could barely hear him. Joker raised an eyebrow seeming bewildered.

"Jeez, and I thought you'd be the sane one. But you're more loopy than I am!" He said chuckling. "Huh, to think I told other's you seemed like the type to be locked up in black-gate!"

Joker said other things and laughed but to Roman it was all white noise. He laid down and faced away from the cell door and away from Joker. Perhaps none of this was real and it was some sort of dream. Or maybe he was dead and his parents already succeeded in dragging him down to hell with him. Either way, he hoped once he woke up in the morning. He was back in his hideout.

_"Roman~!" His mother's voice rang in his ears softly than turned into a harsh tone. "Roman!" His eyes shoot open, another memory. This one from his childhood, from when he was a young boy. "I swear, were you even listening to a word I was saying!?" She said sitting across from him on the couch. "The Wayne's are coming over, they have a son that's your age. And me and your father aspect you'll get along GREAT with him." It was a demand._

_"But, you and dad said you hate them?" He was confused, not understanding anything. To this day he couldn't figure out why they'd spend time with people they despised._

_"Best not to ask questions and just do as your told. It's business son, you'll understand someday." His father said at the entrance of the living room. No, no he wouldn't. How could he understood, no matter how many times they talked about him being their heir. They'd never explain anything to him, they'd contradict themselves one way or another and explain it as being part of business._

His shoot open when the guards were making their rounds having everyone wake up to start the morning. Roman sat up, realizing he wasn't in hell or in a dream. This was reality and he felt like he came to revelation. Did his parents do things their way because it made them successful? And they didn't want to threaten their success by trashing the Wayne family or publicly having them as an enemy?

Roman was succeeding on his own, doing things his way and not their way. He let his true self be shown with or without the mask. But yet, because the bat he failed and when he failed, they came back. Was that a message they were trying to send to him? Why? To mock him for failing, for not understanding? He'd never bring himself to become like they were. He had no interest into pretending to be someone he wasn't like they did for so many years.

Joker approached Roman curiously. "You didn't answer me, but who was it you saw?" He asked seeming curiously.

"Hm, no one. Just my mind playing tricks on me. Sleep deprivation does that." He muttered and walked past him leaving the cell once the guards opened the door. He didn't care if Joker saw through his lie or bought it. In his mind, if he came clean to anyone about what he was experiencing. He'd either be driven into madness or dragged down to hell, perhaps even both.


	3. Haunting Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So as I was writing this I learned something, fun fact Roman's father's name is Charles. Yet no where in the comics does it mention his mother's name. At least none I could find, I even looked on the wiki to see if perhaps it was there but nope. Whenever she's mentioned she's usually just called Mrs. Sionis. But if I'm wrong and there's a comic that actually says her first name, please let me know.

Lunchtime rolled around and everyone was taking their seats to eat. Joker followed after Roman and took a seat with him, deciding to have a chat. Figuring he get know his cellmate more. "Just so you know, I'm not buying the sleep deprivation thing. Come on, I'm good at keeping secrets!" He was being very persistent in trying to get Roman to spill the beans. However, he wasn't budging and remained to determined to keep it to himself. That when Joker thought of something. "Tell you what, let's make a deal. You tell me what or who it is your having illusions of, I'll tell you a secret of mine." He whispered leaning uncomfortably close Roman.

Roman looked over at him raising an eyebrow. "Oh, like your backstory that you constantly change?" He spoke in a sarcastic tone."Besides knowing you, you'd probably just make it up. And how will I know for sure you're at all being truthful?" He wasn't an idiot and he knew the clown well enough. It was partly the reason he avoided him when he could.

"Well fine! Don't tell me what illusions it is you have. But tell me something else that you haven't told anyone at least." Joker huffed crossing his arms he seemed determined for some reason to get Roman to open up to him.

Roman looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Number one, why would I tell you anything? Number two, why do you wanna know so badly? And also what if I DON'T have any secrets?"

Jokes tsked as he shook his head. "Oh, Maskie I'm a clown but not a fool." He said grinning widely at him. "The answer to your first two questions is trust. Considering well, how loopy you seem to me knowing your seeing something that I don't see. And I know I'm not blind, I'd at least like to be able to sleep without worrying about getting my throat slit." His throat slit, Roman wasn't buying and knew Joker was up to something. Perhaps manipulation or hoping he'd get something on him for blackmail or whatever. "As for your last question, everyone keeps secrets. And given how you live behind a mask, keep to yourself... I think you have some interesting ones."

_Everyone keeps secrets._

_"Roman, hey Roman!" Roman blinked and looked over at the young boy in front him. The look on his face seemed confused more than anything. "Isn't it hot for long sleeves?" Oh yes, he remembered this it was summer time or close to it anyways. And he'd spend time going to go play with Bruce after school._

_"Yeah but it's fine." He was used to long sleeves, anytime he got injured or anything. Either by his parents or due to them not looking out for him, they'd cover it up one way or another and mask it._

_"Well I noticed you were walking weirdly, did when you came over, did something happen? Mom noticed and she's wondering too."_

Roman pulled himself out of his own memory when he took notice lunchtime was over and he stood up. However he wasn't allowed to just go and join the others, as some guards came to take him for therapy. Course he wasn't thrilled about it because of his violent tendencies he ended up being strapped into a chair once they got him there. He decided whoever was going to be his doctor, he'd remember their name for whenever he got out.

The guards left him there, unattended and was forced to sit and wait there until the doctor showed up. It didn't take long for him already getting agitated and part of him hoped perhaps one the straps were loose. He moved his arms and upper-body up against them, just to test them. Nope they were rather tight, even if he did manage to slip out of them he doubted he could just walk out of there without issue. Especially since last he heard Arkham got a security upgrade, though he was sure one the other criminals that been here longer figured out the security upgrade. As well as some way around it.

After what like an hour waiting finally someone came in. It was a psychiatrist and she seemed somewhat annoyed. Weather it was because he was her patient or something else set her off into a bad mood, he had no clue of. "How are you this evening Mister Sionis?" She said and took a seat in an office chair across from him with a clipboard and pen in hand.

He glared at her taking note of mood and tone of voice, he recognized her though he had no idea of who exactly she was. "Well I think it's clear that you don't wanna be here for whatever reason and I most certainly don't wanna be here." He grumbled. "So how about you let me go back to my cell perhaps we won't have issues in the future miss..." He paused for a moment trying think if he did know her name for sure not. "Sorry I don't what your name is."

"Dr. Jansen." She said firmly and eyed him. "Also is that a threat?" She said writing something down, but still keeping an eye on him.

"No... more so an offer. We skip this therapy session, along will others because I think we both no you won't get anything out of this." Roman wasn't a patient would cooperate with the doctors at all, unless of course he made them an under the table offer. Even than though, he wasn't given them anything aside from cash. Nothing that they could use on him for lets say, rehabilitation or therapy.

"Nice try but I have a job to do and we have all the time in the world to talk." Either she had guts or just wasn't fully aware exactly who she was dealing with. "So I've read through you file and you've committed murder, assault, drug deals, weapons dealing and also suspected of arson. Quite a record you have there." He looked over at her and raised a brow when she mentioned arson, she of course took notice. "Oh, the house fire that killed your parents. It was ruled as an accident, but it's being looked into. I mean you'd have the motive too with all your parents wealth and money. At least, that's what they all assume."

"They all assume?" He repeated a bit unsure about this doctor or what she was trying to get at. "What you think I didn't do it or that I had a different motive?"

"Let's see, looking at your record you have a long list of injuries from back when you were a child that healed up. Also some medical reports that said you long list of 'accidents', growing up." She didn't take her eyes off him, watching for his reaction. "So tell me was revenge a motivator for you?"

He didn't reply, knowing that was a time limit to how long the sessions could last and he didn't feel like the mood to cooperate or share anything about himself. He turned his head away and could see HER, standing there, this time his mother had a horrified look on her face, which brought back another memory. Dr. Jansens voice rang in his ears when she asked him a question. "Mister Sionis are there some secrets you've been keeping ever since childhood?"

_Roman had came home after spending sometime with Bruce, his father was in a rage. It was nothing new, he knew to stay clear of his father whenever he got like this. "Roman! Come over here!?" He called from the kitchen, he entered seeing his father and mother were at the table. "It's dinner time, so we are going to sit and eat as a family. And share news about our day."_

_Roman went over to go sit by his mother's side, while his mother never paid much attention to him if at all. He figured it was safer to sit beside her. Even though he knew if his father decided to take any anger out on him she'd do nothing. "Charles what's gotten you upset this time?" His mother started to talk, Roman decided he eat quietly. He wasn't going to speak unless spoken to. Exactly what it was his parents talked about word for word, he couldn't hear it or remember. All he remembered was the name Wayne being dropped over and over._

_Eventually though he heard the sound of chair pulling back, as his father stood shoved the whole table aside in a fit of rage. "Charles!" Roman's mother snapped and stood up. Roman looked up at his father, frozen a bit. He never seen his father this angry before. He looked toward his mother who seemed horrified of his father, fear. That was the first time he saw fear on his mother's face even though his father never did do anything to lay hands on her. Or at least not that he could recall or seen before._

_Before Roman could anything his father came and grabbed him by the arm. "Wait, what did I do!?" He asked confused more than anything as his father had him get up and dragged him to the living room._

_"The Wayne's are asking questions like why you're so low on energy, or if you got into another accident. Did you tell them anything?" He asked gripping his arms tightly, Roman didn't tell them anything but he was afraid to answer. Charles twisted his arm to get the answer out._

_"N-no sir I didn't I swear. I just told them I tripped down the stairs!" He said and suddenly his father pushed him away letting him go without thinking much of where his son was being shoved to. His head hit the corner of a coffee table and last thing he remembered was his father saying something, what exactly he couldn't make out._

"Mister Sionis!"Dr. Jansen snapped to get his attention. "Tell me something, did your parents abuse you at all." She said and rolled herself closer to him when he muttered something she couldn't hear. "What you say?"

"Oh, just I remember you finally... you have 9 year old son, right? He goes to a school in a nice area. An area I own." He wasn't against threatening someone's loved ones but Dr. Jansen seemed to not scare as easily as he hoped. But it was worth testing, she stood marching out the room.

"Send him in for an to do a shock therapy session. Maybe that'll get him to cooperate." She muttered as she walked past the guards. Roman leaned back in his chair, knowing what was coming and prepared himself mentally and psychically. He wasn't about to let anyone break down his walls so he could tell them his secrets. And certainly wasn't one to break down because a bit of pain, that was probably the only thing he was somewhat grateful for his parents teaching him.

_Roman recalled something else from his childhood he was around ten maybe, he walked out the stairs with his head hurting. Why he was going down there in the first place was he heard yelling, his father arguing him with someone, than loud thumbing sound. Halfway down the stairway he saw just what was happening. His father beating someone head in with a blunt object. His mother was standing a few feet away a glass of wine in her hand, but amazingly she didn't look horrified in the slightest. His father suddenly stopped and looked up toward Roman out of breath. "Honey, go take care of our son."_

_Just than his mother looked toward Roman seeming agitated more than anything, she went up the stairs and grabbed, walking him back to his room. Only than did he decide to speak. "Is that man dead?"_

_She looked at her son with a usual look that didn't show any emotion, she wasn't even trying to fake it. "Yes but he deserved it, he went behind our backs and was going to hurt our family. Family is important Roman." She said placing her hands on his cheeks. "However, if family betrays family than they'll be dealt with the same way. Understood?" It was a threat and a promise combined into one. He nodded his head. "You're real good at keeping secrets. So I know you can keep this one, for us." She said stroking his hair sweetly. She pulled away from him faking a smile. "Goodnight." She said before walking out his room, leaving him be to reflect on his thoughts._


End file.
